phantasycalradiafandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation
Character creation in Phantasy Calradia is complex, and without an understanding of all the choices you select in the start, your character may not be optimal for what you play as. Please allocate me time to chart all of the choices, as they intertwine with each other and will take several days to finish. - Alex Gender Male - Female - Race Human - Elf - Drow - Dwarf - Orc - Gnome - Father's Occupation An impoverished noble - A travelling merchant - A veteran warrior - A hunter - A steppe nomad - If male - 1 strength. 1 agility. 1 intelligence. 1 power draw. 1 horse archery. 1 pathfinding. 2 riding. 10 one-handed proficiency. 30 archery proficiency. 10 throwing proficiency. Battered small round shield. 15 gold. 10 renown. If female - 1 strength. 1 agility. 1 intelligence. 1 wound treatment. 1 first aid. 1 pathfinding. 2 riding. 5 one-handed proficiency. 20 archery proficiency. 5 throwing proficiency. Battered small round shield. 20 gold. A thief - 3 agility. 2 athletics. 1 power throw. 1 inventory management. 1 looting. 20 one-handed. 20 throwing. Throwing knives. 125 gold. Early Life A page at a nobleman's court - 2 charisma. 1 strength. 1 power strike. 1 persuasion. 1 athletics. 15 one-handed proficiency. 5 polearm proficiency. A craftsman's apprentice - 1 intelligence. 1 strength. 1 engineer. 1 trade. A shop assistant - 1 intelligence. 2 charisma. 2 inventory management. 2 trade. 1 pathfinding. 1 spotting. A street urchin - 1 agility. 1 intelligence. 2 spotting. 2 looting. 1 athletics. 1 pathfinding. 15 one-handed proficiency. 5 throwing proficiency. A steppe child - 1 strength. 1 agility. 2 horse archery. 1 power throw. 2 pathfinding. 1 spotting. 1 riding. 15 archery proficiency. 5 renown. Occupation Mage - An adept user of magic. Items/stats - 2 intelligence. 1 wound treatment. 1 persuasion. 40 gold. 20 throwing proficiency. 10 polearm proficiency. Novice robe. Woolen hose. Gnarled staff. Spellbook. Smoked fish. Knows spell - magic missile. Rogue - stealthy and faster than any other. Items/stats - 2 agility. 1 wound treatment. 1 persuasion. 20 gold. 20 throwing proficiency. 30 one-handed weapon. If elf - elven short sword, elven leather armor, elven leather boots. If drow - drow dagger, drow leather armor, drow leather boots. Any other race - Small sword, light leather, and light leather boots. All get throwing knives, black hood, and smoked fish. Bard - Possibly further implementation in later updates, you can entertain troops and keep good morale. Items/stats - 2 charisma. 1 weapon master. 1 persuasion. 1 leadership. 2 entertain. 80 gold. 25 one-handed proficiency. 10 crossbow proficiency. Red shirt. Woolen hose. Sword. Hunting crossbow. Bolts. Smoked fish. Lute or lyre. Cleric - The cleric is different from other choices, as after choosing to be a cleric you choose a good, neutral, or evil deity and then a deity that focuses on specific areas that also grants you the ability to summon the deity's specific weapon, such as a greatsword or mace. All options and their effects are shown in game in the character creation menu. Items/stats - A cleric robe, color depending on the chosen deity but being statistically identical. 100 gold. 30 one-handed proficiency. 2 charisma. Club. Holy symbol. Smoked fish. 1 surgery. 1 wound treatment. Fighter - The fighter is similar to the cleric, allowing you to choose a style of combat that when chosen, increases proficiency in the said area. The chosen style increases the corresponding proficiency by 100. Archery/throwing increases power draw/power throw by 1. Items/stats - 3 strength. 3 weapon master. 1 ironflesh. 1 power strike. 1 shield. 50 gold. 10 proficiency in 1h, 2h, polearms, archery, crossbow, throwing. 100 proficiency in the chosen skill along with corresponding items, shown below: If elf - Elven quilted surcoat, elven leather boots. One-handed - Elven sword, heater shield. Two-handed - Elven sabre Polearms - Boar spear Archery - Short bow, arrows, elven knife Crossbow - Crossbow, bolts, elven knife Throwing - Throwing daggers, elven short sword Firearms - Cartridges, elven knife, dwarven arquebus If drow - Drow leather armor, drow leather boots. One-handed - Two-handed - Polearms - Archery - Crossbow - Throwing - Firearms - If dwarf - Mail shirt, leather boots, nasal helmet. One-handed - Two-handed - Polearms - Archery - Crossbow - Throwing - Firearms - If orc - Orc battle straps, nomad boots, orc skullcap. One-handed - Two-handed - Polearms - Archery - Crossbow - Throwing - Firearms - If human - Studded leather coat, skullcap, leather boots. One-handed - Two-handed - Polearms - Archery - Crossbow - Throwing - Firearms - Paladin - The paladin is meant to use the magic that the cleric uses in addition to fighting with melee/ranged weapons. Items/stats - Tabard. Sword. Holy symbol. Smoked fish. Leather boots. Wooden shield. 1 charisma. 1 strength. 1 weapon master. 1 shield. 1 power strike. 1 magic defense. 10 gold. 30 proficiency in one and two-handed. 5 honor. Relations - Drows -20, Orcs -20, Necromancers -30, Undead hunters 10 Ranger - Best class for archery. Items/stats - 1 strength. 1 agility. 1 power draw. 3 tracking. 3 spotting. 1 athletics. 2 pathfinding. 20 polearm proficiency. 35 archery proficiency. If elven, elven leather armor and boots. If other race, leather jerkin, leather boots. Furs. Short bow. Barbed arrows. Boar spear. Dried meat. Necromancer - Resurrects the dead! Items/stats - 2 intelligence. 1 ironflesh. 1 first aid. 300 gold. 30 polearm proficiency. Sarranid cloth robe. Black hood. Dagger. Leather boots. Quarter staff. Smoked fish. Starts with 5 shadows (troops). Barbarian - A fearless warrior! Items/stats - 3 strength. 2 weapon master. 4 ironflesh. 1 pathfinding. 50 golds. 20 one-handed proficiency. 50 two-handed proficiency. 10 polearm proficiency. 20 archery proficiency. 10 throwing proficiency. War axe. Leather boots. Hunting bow. Arrows. Smoked fish. If choosing personal revenge, the personal revenge stats are changed to 2 strength and 1 power strike. If choosing loss of a loved one, 2 charisma and 1 ironflesh. If choosing wanderlust, 2 agility and 1 pathfinding. If choosing being forced out of your home, 1 strength, 1 intelligence, and 1 weapon master. If choosing lust for money and power, 1 agility, 1 intelligence, and 1 looting. If choosing religious fervor, 1 charisma (come back to this, "reserved" skill). Reason for Becoming an Adventurer Personal revenge - Loss of a loved one - Wanderlust - Being forced out of your home - Lust for money and power - Religious fervor - You prefer to engage your enemies on... On foot - Mounted -